Gazing at the stars with you
by VeraWinters
Summary: Lucy, a member of Fairy tail was found with her friends at Tenrou Island. What happens when she goes to mission with other guild and team all while traveling in other dimensions.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c643ee913a98019f44fff0d8b9ddb96f"Hey, this is my first story so I really appreciate review and comments! I hope you like it and suggestions are welcome. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="464a3790542e4be475ecc4b469a7b1c9"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69970d3a3e319461b9068e2bdce19677"General POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="168d4458c21928fbf1d9436871d6f158"* em style="box-sizing: border-box;"At the guild * /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f0f45620f7fedbcdb8011d3edcd9ed0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Even in a small guild like this, there hope was big. Some of them, still wept tears for there long lost guild nakamas. 7 years ago Natsu, Lucy and the rest all went missing. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e76e66da33fd2dd7faeacbf1c7982b37""I've had enough" Alzack yelled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34c0a00ec8be3f1fd6a7eff5d2cc6ec6"" I know we have tries but I feel like I haven't done enough, I am going to look one more time." Running to Alzacks side, Biska ( em style="box-sizing: border-box;"if i didn't spell this right please tell me in the comments, thanks) /em nodded her head in agreement. As they started to leave Macao, Droy and Jet all arrived besides them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="281d4cedc89031c9225768bfaa2c5c9c"Lucy's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e072e92191f216901ea83f88e31a31d"I woke up laying on something comfy and warm. Turning my head to see what what it was, Natsu laid there with his clothes ripped, burnt and torn. All except for Igneel's scarf which Natsu clutched in his left hand. In his right hand he held my hip, but it laid there like dead weight. Lifting my head up I saw Tenrou Island burned to a crisp. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f58f66be2fd1fee38a1332d01c451fe3"" Igneel... Can I marry Lucy?" Natsu mumbled. 'Lucy-Kick', my foot slammed into his face, making him jump from the sudden shock in his body. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7fa222663d57f698aef3dddff8b5094"" What the hell happened?" Natsu questioned. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e3a8c382c2295aeedd6814455fece26""Y-you, you just asked Igneel if you could m-marry me!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30620838507ab4b66c3fd1fcb333bfdd"" Huh, Igneel's here, why did you not tell me sooner, quick, where did you see him last!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eaa76e2440862c42bf8eb147a40a399"" No, sorry Natsu, but you mumbled that in your sleep, but you still said it." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4750f95eb463d25956ad01e1dadc54c9"" Luce, why would I marry you anyway?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c9c6ad5ee1e2101fa53bf391e961e1f"" What do you mean, what is wrong with me, am I not your type?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3173403cb0b0dc0d960814510303c25f"" Well Luce, since you asked you are annoying and really loud"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ef3cacfe5165cf76a127919fc80341f""HUH!" I screeched/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="babe5e040f0db61f0c741d92db953f26"Gray's POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="685b4cd54e61811810c1610602438b3c"At the sound of Lucy's scream, me, Erza and Mira jerked out heads around to where the noise started. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a59da15efed25075a824ca90b5e27919"" I think it came from here" I announced while pointing to a bunch of trees. Running fast, I stumbled upon a crying Lucy and a weirded out Natsu. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d80a30f50ec232d3a32b8549e9ce7534"'What happened here?" Erza asked with a death glare. Just when flame brain was about to answer, Lucy yelled that Natsu was mean to her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8748eefc410a5d7ee02a84754db0b52a"" Flame breath" I stated. Walking past Natsu, Mira asked Lucy what happened. Lucy said Natsu called her annoying and loud. ' em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Heavens Wheel ' /em Turning my head I saw Erza pointing more swords at squinty eyes than I could count. He did deserve it though. But before Erza could shoot one sword, Mira screamed, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46f75aeb4eed682c86586aaab30ded25"" MY NALU!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da913ee2bc45e2a39c31e08f81264b79"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="834a60ccaaf54f5dd46b2016c59ccbd7"I apologies for it being so short, but they will get longer each week. Remember all suggestions are available. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38f5c24717fedaa404babb0c4710152e"Thanks!/p 


End file.
